The Puckleberry Team
Puckleberry (puck-rachel) Team Welcome to the Puckleberry Team family ♥ Introduction So I was looking through the army pages and I saw there wasn't a Puckleberry team so here it is! They are the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side and she makes him want to be a better person. Please no offensive comments and no vandalism, this is a page for those who support Puckleberry. They are the perfect match! Also this page was reset so I will need people to resign for me :) Also contact me if something goes wrong on the page, also please do not sign if you don't have an account it messes up our count. Sign Here if you support Puckleberry! #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 16:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Peterfan # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 03:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 09:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # DazzlingGleek # I just wanna talk to you One hot Jew to another 17:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # x3 JG 17:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Idobite 20:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # Where's Quinn?Probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants. 20:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # I'll Be My Own Savior 22:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # Youngestgleek9 # Sky Splits # Brittana21 # Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 00:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them.']] The Clintons? # Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 11:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) #sWEET cAROLINE20 #IgnaLovesPancakes 03:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #Awesomefreak 05:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) # Gleeket2 03:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) # Squinn and Chang-Chang! How could you NOT love that? 21:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) # What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 03:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) # Dragon.boy.tsubasa # WestieKnowsBest # Summergirl881 15:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. 23:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # Sanzisgreat 15:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #L.A.L. Puck and Rachel Belong together! #[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 20:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] 15:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Great Puckleberry Tumblrs They're all great and feel free to add some if you would like #http://fuckyeahpuckleberry.tumblr.com / #http://lindseyfreakint.tumblr.com/ #http://scarletglasses.tumblr.com #http://sinntana.tumblr.com/ #http://thefakegleeconvos.tumblr.com Makes great fake Puckleberry convos #http://haleydunphy.tumblr.com # http://chocolatechipdreams.tumblr.com/ #http://2firstnames.tumblr.com/ Team Rules #You have to have an account to join if not your signature will be deleted. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't vandalize the page with harsh comments saying "it sucks", (certain couple) is endgame, etc. Team Royals Queen Xoxgleek410 the awesome Queen Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 16:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) King Crabserz our amazing King I just wanna talk to you One hot Jew to another 17:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Princesses #Youngestgleek9 01:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 17:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #I'll Be My Own Savior 22:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Sky Splits #CheeriosWMHS Princes # Citizens #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 16:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Team Puckleberry 4ever <3 #Gleek170 What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 03:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Immagleek18 [[User: Immagleek18|'Come with me...and we'll be...']]' 'in a world of pure imagination... 04:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 16:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) They are so awesome together! <3 #Star9999 In the uk we have this amazing thing Its called a tap. 13:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 15:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Peasants (Kinda ship Puckleberry!) #Finchel.Forever 11:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] 15:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Finchel 100% but these two are so freaking adorable together :) #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] '' It was the superman of kisses!'' Royal Notes - #You must ask or be asked to be in the princesses' area or the princes'(Contact either Xoxgleek410 (Queen) ,Star999, or Crabserz our King). #You don't have to ask to sign in citizen or peasants. Photos Tumblr lknjh8PPYF1qarqt3o1 500.gif tumblr_li8b7a1ODj1qe1u2co1_500.gif tumblr_lj9rsuEjOJ1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ljtrdwIfBx1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh9pbiermy1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lkjd9kVfNE1qeqtrfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lguftpFBOZ1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lk6ow4YnWd1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lhcno4bW4X1qc0iqw.jpg tumblr_lkkj4yakj41qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lk89qqxy9q1qcpyddo1_500.png tumblr_ljmtq2EbTu1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lka7sky7uP1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lh9rij2VH91qc0iqw.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif tumblr_lg8jnr0K5x1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_li50fiQnAu1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_ljmemzbP5f1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lk0qzgWyCB1qejlg8o1_r4_500.gif tumblrneedyouknow.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_lkqugaOd4B1qzkhoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lkofzdbtyc1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkn5wbpocW1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lk1qag5czn1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk699y0sWR1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp3clxqLe1qbcgj6o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkr4haYONk1qicfivo1_500.gif tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif glee puckleberry smash.jpg tumblr_lhw1q5FRo21qc0iqw.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif prhugclip1.gif Puckleberry-glee-21758882-500-500.png Puckleberry-glee-21758921-400-200.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106238-500-700.gif tumblr_lb53u3q69b1qdbji9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_5002.jpg tumblr_ljktkb0WTK1qb3sf3o1_500.png tumblr_lk0pucJWy91qaw23vo1_500.gif tumblr_lk3lrdMZsn1qd165no1_500.png tumblr_lkjy5jYCsI1qcpxgzo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lknq8wBliB1qzjnpjo1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkrhy9sMKv1qzjnpjo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lks4nafHkB1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lksif2oKyS1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lktd5ybRN61qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkto67ryVy1qfwrreo1_500.jpg tumblr_lktsw2HvsH1qgoxaao1_500.gif tumblr_lku15cuNPb1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lkul5k3WyI1qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkullo0uga1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkulnaV0VA1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkuy5s4wJE1qzel54o1_500.png tumblr_lkw8tpqqpV1qda680o1_500.gif tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwnt80eih1qeeq58o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwp3z4LQz1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lkwqwlgl2i1qhgvvy (1).gif tumblr_lkwxvafPzz1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkx0e2GYzk1qbcr58.gif tumblr_lkx0h1IW8y1qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxsxj2H631qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkxvk3CGf51qj7czbo1_500.png tumblr_lkxykwz6hj1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lky6ux0ASU1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lkycixiycG1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkycpqOrtX1qc0uni.jpg tumblr_lkydxmAhWE1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyf76VIjm1qf4ddv.gif tumblr_lkyfw4UxRN1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyguoCgRX1qfkkeno1_500.png tumblr_lkyij2csSJ1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkymn8i7hL1qa7npyo1_500.png tumblr_lkynwrVE5x1qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkyxxkqon51qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyy6rCOVp1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyz0vm1YO1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1jXVtA1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1s6uRf1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz18uZvQ1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkzd7jq3df1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkzk21PgW21qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkzp0iChiQ1qacpnso1_500.gif tumblr_lkzpxgtcef1qa0br6.gif tumblr_lkzr7pBKEj1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzrdnusSt1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzs9o3GP51qg73zoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkzs15VUF01qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzvppOQXA1qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwgwGOb51qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwlcHQ8d1qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzwq6ahj61qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzx3beVCp1qizegs.gif tumblr_lcv89pVOe31qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lkimnpnE8n1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lknsrjX1FL1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lkywfcXbQ71qe1u2co1_500.jpg tumblr_lkz49iFnZj1qfnn7co1_500.png tumblr_ll0k8xOZ7r1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_ll1lybvv1M1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ll1m4qGOwV1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_ll1p9ouJMo1qc0rkzo1_400.gif tumblr_ll1uc0NmU01qf924co1_500.png tumblr_ll2cmz5C7V1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_ll2f7968Tu1qdz7llo1_500.png tumblr_ll2tm5xipH1qa4jiro1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ll2yvcqVVF1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll3wdtMpjy1qbvfvx.jpg tumblr_ll3wolCoSD1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_ll4jlnRKRY1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4xivlNbA1qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_ll06a3S5oB1qda680o1_500.gif tumblr_ll6ev4V2Mz1qc48bxo1_500 (1).png tumblr_ll6vpqFAWH1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll7df6aZwF1qb0vm2o1_500.png tumblr_ll7gjjklrS1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_ll7mnhMq0o1qhujdqo1_500.png tumblr_ll7okkC09b1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_ll7vsz5GIk1qdpy9wo1_500.gif tumblr_ll15ht2AUz1qdz7llo1_500.png tumblr_ll21qnRJIu1qejlg8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_ll30kz9cJI1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll60u9zC691qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll61xeNCeQ1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ll79cajUDQ1qez31no1_500.jpg tumblr_llc2vpLxOC1qgvmro.gif tumblr_llc31v7Edi1qgvmro.gif tumblr_llcnlwfKMM1qbbd7v.png tumblr_llcxmgwkoP1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lld3qvhUbF1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lld4tj5Fi81qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lld8a0baLt1qiv9n0o1_500.gif tumblr_lld8b8aWp61qiv9n0o1_500.gif tumblr_lld41iCGey1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lld849MeNt1qbd9h0o1_400.gif tumblr_lldmq46JYY1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldmzd3qKq1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldniiHsJC1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldniru61K1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lleqkcgG3i1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lles89XYZD1qfwvvoo1_500.gif tumblr_llfqr66F9S1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_llg0y8Wo5u1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_llgbpsgomT1qbd9h0o1_500.gif tumblr_llgjbrxayy1qbd9h0o1_500.gif tumblr_llgk72JqS71qj6t96o1_500.jpg tumblr_llgp47muej1qc14sko1_500.png Category:Teams